fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince's Music Page/Anime Music List
List of my favorite songs from the many animes that I know, some of which are my all time favorite. Long Live the Anime Industry!! Note: If you have your own opinion, why not share it? Comment down below and write away what you have in mind! Also, be warned beforehand that some of the music below may contain scenes of extreme violence, gore and/or somewhat perverted "things". You have been warned! K-On! be Added... Hayate The Combat Butler! What is Hayate The Combat Butler?: 'Hayate no Gotoku!:' Hayate no Gotoku! 'is the name of the first opening theme for the anime adaptation of the ''Hayate The Combat Butler! series. The song is performed by KOTOKO. It acts as the first opening theme for the anime's first half for the first season. It is a single that was released on May 23, 2007, produced by Geneon. It placed the 7th spot in the Oricon charts on 2007. It acts as the opening theme for Episode 1 to Episode 26 of the first season. It later acts as the ending theme for OVA Vol. A of the fourth season in 2014. '''Personal Opinion: Nothing can ever beat the classical, original theme of the anime series. Nostalgia all around! This song was one of the major reasons the anime (and manga) became so popular in the old days, and also the reason I began watching the series too (I once heard it playing on Animax one afternoon before I was about to turn off the TV and began watching it, that's how). 'Shichiten Hakki Shijou Shugi!:' Shichiten Hakki Shijou Shugi! is the name of the second and last opening theme for the anime adaptation of the Hayate The Combat Butler! ''series. The song is performed by KOTOKO, becoming the second song she has done for the series overall. It acts as the second and final opening theme for the anime, playing during the second half of the first season. It is a single that was released on October 17, 2007, produced by Geneon. While the first opening theme placed 7th, this song placed the 8th spot in the Oricon charts on 2007. It acts as the opening theme for Episode 27 to Episode 52 of the first season. This and "Hayate no Gotoku!" are actually so far the only two songs in the entire anime series to be used the most, with a total of 26 episodes each. '''Personal Opinion: '''The anime series kept on getting and better and guess what, so did the opening theme! First showcasing the bond between Hayate and Nagi, the rest of characters in the series (back then), and as well as displaying more action scenes, and even introducing Hayate's enemies and rival into the series fold. 'Wonder Wind: '''Wonder Wind is the name of the first opening theme for the second season anime adaptation of the Hayate The Combat Butler! series. The song is performed by ELISA. It is a single that was released on May 20, 2009 (nearly two years after the release of the first season's first opening too), produced by Geneon. It acts as the opening theme for Episode 1 to Episode 17. Personal Opinion: Was kind of disappointed at first when I first began watching Season 2 of the anime, since it didn't have a bit of action scenes, unlike the first two opening themes of Season 1, but the song is a good fit for the start of the 2nd Season. It's a good piece on its own, since it does show a few vital parts of the story; the character relations. 'daily-daily Dream:' daily-daily Dream is the name of the second opening theme for the second season anime adaptation of the Hayate The Combat Butler! ''series. The song is performed by KOTOKO, being the third song she has done for the anime series. It is a single that was released on August 26, 2009, produced by Geneon. It acts as the opening theme for Episode 18 to Episode 25. '''Personal Opinion:' The second season was becoming a great addition to the anime. That's to be expected of the (originally to me it was) ever popular butler comedy series. The second opening, however, took the big cake in 2nd Season, as it brought back what I was looking for in the first opening theme; the action scenes. Though added fanservice was in it, a little, it wasn't enough to disappoint me from enjoying the opening and the anime further... that's what I'll tell ya! 'Haru ULALA LOVE yo koi!!!:' Haru ULALA LOVE yo koi!!! is the name of the opening theme for the fourth season anime adaptation of the Hayate The Combat Butler! series. The song is performed by Itou Shizuka, becoming the second song to become a theme used in the anime that she has done for the series. It was released on May 29, 2013 (6 years after the first season's first opening was released and 4 years after the second season's first opening was released), produced by Geneon. It is part of an album that was released on the aforementioned date, along with "Dakirai wa koi no hajimari" (which would later act as Episode 5's ending theme and OVA Vol.B's ending theme). Personal Opinion: While Cuties itself wasn't as strong as Season 1 and 2nd Season was (it was on par with CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU for review's sake), the song is pretty awesome on its own. It actually shows off the harem part of the series, rather than just the action scene and humor for once. It's also quite good to note that, Cuties focuses on the other cast of characters rather than just Hayate, Nagi, Hinagiku and Maria for once too. To Love-Ru be Added... The Pet Girl of Sakurasou be Added... Shakugan no Shana What is Shakugan no Shana?: Shakugan no Shana, also known simply as Shana (シャナ), is a Japanese light novel series written by Yashichiro Takahashi with illustrations by Noizi Ito. ASCII Media Works published 26 novels from November 2002 to November 2012 under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. The story focuses on Yuji Sakai, a high school boy who inadvertently becomes involved in an age-old conflict between forces of balance and imbalance in existence. In the process, he befriends a fighter for the balancing force and names her "Shana". The series incorporates fantasy and slice of life elements into its tale. Two manga adaptations were published by ASCII Media Works in Dengeki Daioh and Dengeki Maoh. Between 2005 and 2012, the series was adapted by J.C.Staff into three 24-episode anime television series, a four-episode original video animation (OVA) series, an animated film and an additional stand alone OVA episode. Geneon originally licensed the first television series for release in North America, but the license was later transferred to Funimation, who also licensed the remaining anime properties. Critics praised the series for its execution of typical story elements and how it continuously becomes better over time. However, the series is described as having issues with pacing. Genre: '''Action, Drama, Romance, Supernatural '''Original run: November 9, 2002 - November 10, 2012 (Origina Light Novel series), April 2005 - October 2011 (Manga series), October 6, 2005 - March 23, 2006 (Anime series / Shakugan no Shana), December 8, 2006 (Original video animation / Shakugan no Shana SP), April 21, 2007 (Anime film / Shakugan no Shana: The Movie), September 19, 2007 - September 2012 (Manga series / Shakugan no Shana X Eternal song: Harukanaru Uta), October 5, 2007 - March 28, 2008 (Anime series / Shakugan no Shana II Second), October 23, 2009 - September 29, 2010 (Original video animation / Shakugan no Shana S), October 8, 2011 - March 24, 2012 (Anime series / Shakugan no Shana III Final) 'Hishoku no Sora:' 'JOINT:' 'Light My Fire:' Light My Fire is the name of the first opening theme of the third and final season anime adaptation of the Shakugan no Shana series. The song is performed by KOTOKO. The song is composed and written by ryo of Supercell, the lyrics were also arranged by ryo. The song is produced by Warner Home Video and its full album was released on November 16, 2011. The song is used for the first part of the final season of the anime, spanning from Episode 1 to Episode 12, where it is replaced by "Serment" (performed by Mami Kawada) from Episode 13 to Episode 24. Personal Opinion: One of my all time favorite Japanese songs used in one of my favorite anime series while growing up (the anime began back in 2005 and ended in 2012, so yes, it counts as a part of my childhood). Although "Serment" was a bit of a set back in terms of tone for the final moments of the anime's last season and ultimate arc, the first opening theme of the final season, THIS song RIGHT HERE, was the BEAST. It literally topped off "JOINT" from the second season easily once I first heard the song back then. And guess what? The song has become the center of inspiration for me to create, what I will surely believe to be, the most ultimate story arc for my own series... *spoilers have been censored, sorry* Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle be Added... Trinity Seven be Added... The Asterisk War What is The Asterisk War?: 'Brand-new World:' Brand-new World is the name of the opening theme for the anime adaptation of The Asterisk War. The song is performed by Shiena Nishizawa. The song acts as the opening theme for the first season of the anime, which spans from Episode 1 to Episode 12. Pesonal Opinion: Star Wars + Light Novel + Japan + Adaptation = A series filled with action (and laser swords). The anime adaptation of The Asterisk War, despite some flaws, is a pretty decent anime itself; characters are very likeable, action scenes are good and the story is good as well. However, don't expect much, considering that A-1 Pictures is the one handling the anime series (they're pretty much, as I've said, notorious for being a bit "lazy" and dragging some elements down). The first part of the anime is pretty good since, we do start off with the introductory of the characters, the school itself, the city floating on the water and the beginning of the Festa Tournament. And trust me... the 2nd Season continuation makes it better... 'The Asterisk War:' The Asterisk War is the name of the opening theme for the second season anime adaptation of The Asterisk War. The song is performed by Shiena Nishizawa, the second song she has done for the anime series overall. The song acts as the opening theme for the second season of the anime, which spans from Episode 13 to Episode 24. Personal Opinion: Things have gotten better, especially with the song now being entitled to the series, and combined with the amazing music performance by Nishizawa-san, you can bet the story of The Asterisk War has made its way to where its best at; the Festa semi-finals and final rounds. However, the song is a bit "slower" in terms of tone compared to Brand-new World (above this one), so its a bit disappointing, however the opening is awesome, so you can't say that it is lame. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation What is Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation?: 'Dimension tripper!!!!:' Dimension tripper!!!! is the name of the opening theme of the anime adaptation of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. The song is performed by nao. The song was composed by Takeshi Arai, and lyrics being written by nao herself and arranged by MACARONI. The song is used as the main opening theme for the anime adaptation, with two versions of the TV Edit being used durings its run. It is later put in an album, alongside its instrumental version with "Hard beat x Break beat" (and its instrumental version) under the album name "Dimension tripper!!!!". Personal Opinion: You know what's good? Video games. You know what's better? Living in a world where video game hardware and software were like humans you can hang out with. You know what's best? If you lived in a world where there are divided countries lead by Goddesses who are actually CPUs from some of the acclaimed video game hardware and software. That's Hyperdimension Neptunia, except not all of it. It's one of the most awesome and best video game series out there (in my opinion at least), and the coming forth of an anime was a big surprise for me and it didn't end as a big failure unlike most animes adapted from video games. Video Games, Goddesses, Action, Comedy, inside jokes of the Game Industry... and Goddesses... what world would you rather be in? Unbreakable Machine-Doll be Added... Date A Live What is Date A Live?: 'Date A Live:' Date A Live is the name of the opening theme for the anime adaptation of the Date A Live series. The song is performed by sweet ARMS, a japanese voice actress unit signed to Nippon Columbia. The song is written by Shio Watanabe, composed and arranged by Go Sakabe and produced by Nippon Columbia, released on May 8, 2013. The song would later be put in an album coupled with the video game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia 's opening theme, "Date in Utopia", as part of the Date A Live OP album. 'SAVE THE WORLD:' be Added... 'SAVE MY HEART:' be Added... 'Trust in you:' Trust in you is the name of the opening theme for the second season anime adaptation of the Date A Live series. The song is performed by sweet ARMS. The song is written by Shio Watanabe, with lyrics composed and arranged by Go Sakabe. It is produced by Nippon Columbia, with the album released on May 6, 2014. The song is later coupled with "Installation" for its full album release, along with its "Another Version" versions, and instrumental versions. 'Day to Story:' be Added... Sword Art Online be Added... Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions! What is Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions?: 'Sparkling Daydream:' Sparkling Daydream is the name of the opening theme for the anime adaptation of Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions!. The song is performed by ZAQ. It was also written, composed and arranged by ZAQ, herself. It acts as the first opening theme for the anime series, up until the second season of the anime. The song is a part of the anime's opening theme album, where it was coupled by "Monochrome Monster", another song performed by ZAQ which was released on October 24, 2012. Personal Opinion: Nothing says a good vibe than just going out and saying "I'm free to be alive this day and being who I am.". Chuunibyou is all about, but, however, dealing with some of what we know in reality still today as people who oppose people for being simply as themselves; they're judged immediately and scorned for it without being given any consent whatsover. Chuunibyou encourages people to just be themselves and the song also fits the type of series this is. 'INSIDE IDENTITY:' INSIDE IDENTITY is the name of the ending theme for the anime adaptation of Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions. The song is performed by Black Raison d'etre; comprised of Maaya Uchida, Chinatsu Akasaki, Sumire Uesaka and Azumi Asukara, who voices Rikka Takanashi, Shinka Nibutani, Sanae Dekomori and Kumin Tsuyurin respectively. Written, arranged and composed by ZAQ (who performed the opening theme for the anime) and was released November 21, 2012, the song itself is the first in the series in which the characters sing a theme for the anime, it was also coupled with "OUTSIDER" as part of the "INSIDE IDENTITY" album. The song was also included in the "Sparkling Daydream" album; the album for the anime's opening theme. Personal Opinion: Nothing beats a song that's about just being yourself, regardless of the inevitable judgement the people around the world may give you; it's all about being who you are deep down. This one makes that statement clear, and with an epic beat and awesome lyrics to match too. Chuunibyou's always been about just being yourself, whether you have 8th grade syndrome or not. Never mind what people say, just let them know once and for all... that who they see isn't really you... and reveal to them, that you, have an INSIDE IDENTITY! Pokemon be Added... Everyday Life with Monster Girls be Added... KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! be Added... Blade Dance of the Elementalers be Added... No Game, No Life What is No Game, No Life?: 'This game:' This game 'is the name of the opening theme for the anime adaptation of ''No Game, No Life. The song is performed by Konomi Suzuki and acts as the opening theme for the anime series. It is a single that was released on May 21, 2014. The song was composed by Wakabayashi Mitsuru, while the lyrics were arranged by Fukaao Yuki. It was later coupled with "Delighting" (an alternate version of the song itself, also done by Konomi Suzuki) as a part of the anime's opening theme album. 'Personal Opinion: '''If you were ever a shut-in or a NEET (Not in Employment, Education or Training), who was only good in videos games but had common sense and was smart enough to truly understand what the world really is in oneself, then you know what kind of hardship it is to live in a world where society and the people in it are way too stupid and blatant enough to realize that the world is... good for nothing. Humanity itself, is also good for nothing. We're all living in a world where there are only actually four (4) ways in living in reality; live, work, die and repeat. Obvious as it is, did you ever wished for something more than can actually make you and the rest of the world's life more meaningful? ''No Game, No Life has showed me that; gamer step siblings Sora and Shiro are two of the many fictional characters that I can relate to in terms of attitude and personality, as well as their outlook on the world (despite the separate reality). The song is a good subtle way of showing that, for some, we're living in a world that we were never meant to be born in; we're in a world where we don't truly belong. Some, like me, yearn to be in a different reality that we actually fit in, one which we can actually find that excitement and meaning we've been so hopelessly looking for. Myriad Colors Phantom World be Added... The Irregular at Magic High School '''What is The Irregular at Magic High School?: 'Rising Hope:' Rising Hope is the name of the first opening theme for the anime adaptation of The Irregular at Magic High School original novel and light novel series. The song is performed by LiSA. The lyrics for the song were arranged and composed by LiSA herself, which is her fifth single overall in her music career. The song is produced by Aniplex. It is later put under her "Launcher" album. The song was later coupled with "Ameagari no Sora to Kimi" for its Anime edition album, but coupled with "Ashiato Compass", and the song's (Rising Hope) instrumental version, on its Limited Press edition album. Both albums, and the single, were released on May 7, 2014. The song acts as the first opening theme for Episode 1 to Episode 12, with "grilletto" later being used for Episode 13 to Episode 24 as the second opening theme for the anime, which is performed by GARNiDELiA. Personal Opinion: To quote the song itself "A tightly grasped message; that's rising hope!" (or for AmaLee's English cover version, "I hold the message that's our rising hope!"). It's impressive as the song shows itself to be. If you can understand the story of the series that it was used on, then you'd know what kind of tone in life it showcases; hope. What can I say? One of the things that I try to hold on in life is "hope", though it proves to be a burden at times, I still try to grasp its message to me and for everyone else and try not to let go of it. This song just drives that factor in me to never lose hope even further, so you can say that if you're ever feeling hopeless... Don't be. You can still fight ahead, because that's the message we hold as human beings... and it's called Rising Hope! GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There be Added... Future Diary What is Future Diary? Future Diary (未来日記 ; Mirai Nikki) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Sakae Esuno. It depicts a battle royale in which each combatant has a diary with entries from the future. The manga was serialized in the Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace between January 2006 and December 2010. Twelve tankōbon volumes were released in Japan. The manga has been licensed by Tokyopop, and ten of the English volumes were released, with a release for the last two now uncertain due to Tokyopop ceasing publishing in North America. A 26-episode anime television series produced by Asread aired in Japan between October 2011 and April 2012. Funimation has licensed the anime for distribution in North America. An 11-episode live-action television drama aired between April and June 2012. Future Diary Vol.1 Cover.jpg|Volume 1 of the original manga, featuring main characters Yuno Gasai and Amano Yukiteru (in the background are the 10 other Diary Holders) Future Diary anime poster.jpg|A cover poster for the anime, feature Amano Yukiteru, Yuno Gasai and Deus Ex Machina Future Diary Funimation Cover.jpg|Funimation's cover poster for the anime Genre: Action, Psychological thriller, romance Original Run: January 26, 2006 - December 25, 2010 (Original manga series), November 26, 2008 - July 26, 2013 (Mosaic, Paradox and Redial Manga side-stories), October 10, 2011 - April 16, 2012 (Anime series), April 21, 2012 - June 30, 2012 (Live Action drama series / Another:World series) 'Kuusou Mesorogiwi:' Kuusou Mesorogiwi is the name of the first opening theme of the anime adaptation of Future Diary. The song was composed and arranged by Takaha Tachibana. The song was performed by Yousei Teikoku. The song acts as the first opening for the anime's first half. It has been regarded by most fans of the series to be the best song out of the rest in the anime series. Personal Opinion: The song is a very good indication of what the story within Future Diary will tell; the story and characters, as well as the song itself as it already proves, is not to be taken lightly (no anime ever should unless it shows itself to be as). There is no hope, no good, no forgiveness and no mercy in the series; there is only winning and eliminating the other Diary holders in order to become the next God/Goddess of Time and Space. Because, I quote the song, it's a "SURVIVAL GAME" within a fantasy program created by the gods. Four Rhythm Across the Blue be Added... Is The Order A Rabbit? be Added... Plastic Memories be Added... Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users